Dom
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Niekanoniczne, przygnębiające opowiadanie o tym, jak Severus Snape po latach błąkania się wreszcie dociera do domu. POPRAWIONE.


_Grrr... Przepraszam, za pierwszym razem wkleiłam nie ten plik. Dopiero po pracy miałam czas zajrzeć do tego tekstu i zauważyłam błąd. Przepraszam za zamieszanie i życzę przyjemnej lektury. Mimo wszystko._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Home_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Gdy tylko ich zobaczył, wiedział, że to koniec.

Echa ostatniego starcia ucichły i tylko dym - pozostałość po nieskończonej liczbie zaklęć - kłębił się jeszcze nad polem bitwy.

Wstrzymywał się z działaniem, czekając na sposobność, aż zobaczył, że Harry stawa czoło Voldemortowi. Wtedy się ujawnił, zajął pilnowaniem pleców chłopca, walką ze Śmierciożercami, którzy próbowali przeszkodzić w tym, co z pewnością przejdzie do historii jako najsławniejszy pojedynek wszechczasów.

I Harry to zrobił. Zdołał pokonać Czarnego Pana.

Gdy ciało młodego mimowolnego bohatera uderzyło w niego, pchnięte siłą uwalniającego się ostatniego fragmentu duszy Voldemorta, wiedział, że to nareszcie koniec. Poczuł, jak płonie jego lewe przedramię, i uświadomił sobie, że Mroczny Znak znikł.

Delikatnie opuścił chłopca na ziemię, po czym poszukał w nim jakichkolwiek oznak życia.

Gryfon otworzył oczy.

- Snape - wykrztusił.

- Cicho bądź, Potter - odparł łagodniej niż wydawało mu się możliwe. - Nieźle oberwałeś. Gratulacje z okazji pokonania Czarnego Pana.

- Uratował mnie pan - wykaszlał dzieciak. - A ja myślałem... myślałem, że pan...

- Przeszedł na stronę zła? - podpowiedział, pochylając głowę. - Nie, Harry, nigdy nie przeszedłem na stronę zła. Teraz już to chyba wiesz, jak sądzę.

Gryfon skinął; jego wyczerpanym ciałem wstrząsały skurcze.

- Dz... dziękuję panu - wyszeptał - za wszystko.

Dziękuję. Nareszcie, po tych wszystkich latach, Harry Potter uznał jego rolę w wojnie. I słowo to nagle jakby zmyło nienawiść i odrazę, które odczuwał w stosunku do chłopca. Chłopca, za którego zginął Albus. Chłopca, dla którego zabił jedynego znanego mu ojca.

- Wszystko w porządku... Harry - powiedział. - Dziękuję, że mnie uwolniłeś. I... przepraszam... że byłem takim gnojkiem.

Dziecko uśmiechnęło się z wyraźnym cierpieniem.

- A ja przepraszam, że byłem takim bachorem - zdołał wykrztusić ledwie słyszalnie. Potem zamknął oczy.

Severus wystraszył się na chwilę, ale potem zauważył, że chłopiec po prostu stracił przytomność i, chociaż był bardzo słaby, prawdopodobnie przeżyje. Odetchnął z ulgą.

Wtedy ich zobaczył. Szalonookiego Moody'ego. Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Billa i Charlie'ego Weasleyów. Rona i Hermionę. Filiusa Flitwicka.

Ron i Hermiona podbiegli do Harry'ego, zaklęciem przenieśli jego ciało na nosze, po czym oddalili się w stronę stanowiska uzdrowicieli. Szalonooki Moody kopnął zwłoki Voldemorta.

- Więc chłopcu się udało - stwierdził.

Później odwrócił się do odzianego w czerń mężczyzny, klęczącego nadal na ziemi obok miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą leżał Harry.

- Brać go - rozkazał stary auror. Wyciągnęły się ku niemu silne ręce, które powlokły go ze sobą.

Nie miał złudzeń odnośnie tego, co go czekało.

Przywiązali go do drzewa na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, tuż przy grobowcu Dumbledore'a. Skaleczenia na klatce piersiowej zapiekły, brutalnie przyciśnięte do drewna. O szorstką korę otarł sobie policzek.

Zmusili go do objęcia drzewa rękoma, które następnie związali w nadgarstkach mocnym, wrzynającym się w skórę sznurkiem.

Nie widział swoich katów. Nie pozwolili mu nawet na tyle godności, aby mógł umrzeć patrząc im w twarze.

Z przygryzionej wargi popłynęła krew; robił, co mógł, by nie krzyczeć z bólu, gdy w jego ciało uderzyły pierwsze klątwy. Och, wcale im się nie śpieszyło. Zdrajcy nie umierają szybko. A on nawet nie próbował stawiać oporu. Od dnia, kiedy zabił Albusa, wiedział, że skończy w ten sposób. Uśmiechnął się. Dyrektor miał rację - jego śmierć była konieczna, aby wytrenować Harry'ego. I chłopiec doskonale wywiązał się ze swego zadania. On zaś pomógł mu, jak tylko mógł, w oczekiwaniu na taki właśnie koniec. Teraz nareszcie mógł odpocząć.

Na _Cruciatusa_, który w niego trafił, prawie zareagował krzykiem; był pewien, że niemalże odgryzł sobie język. To musiał być Moody, pozostali nie użyliby Niewybaczalnych.

Smagnięcie czymś, co przypominało bicz - prawdopodobnie gałęzią - sprawiło, że zadrżał. Z całego serca zapragnął możliwie szybko stracić przytomność lub umrzeć.

Jego szaty już dawno wisiały na nim w strzępach i poczuł, jak pęka skóra na jego plecach. Coraz trudniej było mu złapać oddech; przytulił się do drzewa, nie czując zesztywniałych rąk.

I wtedy nagle ból znikł.

Grupka samozwańczych katów jednocześnie uniosła różdżki.

- _Incendio_, razem - zarządził Moody. - Spalimy go tak, że nie pozostanie żaden ślad. Nikt się nigdy nie dowie.

- Ależ Szalonooki, on nadal żyje! - zaprotestował Charlie.

- Ledwie. Zresztą kogo to obchodzi?

Paskudny uśmiech na twarzy byłego aurora wydał się młodszemu Weasleyowi bardzo niepokojący.

W tej samej chwili Flitwick zaskomlał niespodziewanie, drżącą ręką wskazując na grobowiec.

Postać podobna do ducha, chociaż wydająca się być o wiele solidniejszą, wyłoniła się z marmurowych płyt. Stanęła na moment, strzepując z szat wyimaginowany kurz. Potem podniosła głowę i wszyscy krzyknęli ze zdumienia.

- A... Albus - wydusił pobladły Flitwick.

Shacklebolt zemdlał.

Upiorna wersja Albusa Dumbledore'a nie zwracała uwagi na żadnego z nich. Powoli podeszła do krwawej masy, która do niedawna była Severusem Snape'em.

Pięciu oprawców z przerażeniem patrzyło, jak podobna sylwetka zaczyna wyłaniać się ze zwłok. Dumbledore chwycił go za rękę i pomógł opuścić umęczone ciało.

- Albusie? - spytał duch Mistrza Eliksirów. - Albusie, czy to już koniec?

Dyrektor objął młodszego czarodzieja.

- Tak, dziecko. Przybyłem, aby zabrać cię ze sobą do domu.

Severus odetchnął głęboko. Nie patrzył na swoich katów ani na własne szczątki doczesne. Wtulił tylko twarz w szyję mentora.

- To dobrze. Chcę do domu.

Dumbledore spojrzał na żywych.

- Nigdy nie wybaczę wam tego, co dzisiaj zrobiliście - powiedział tak lodowato, że wszyscy zadrżeli. - Zabierzecie jego ciało do zamku, do Minerwy. Wyjaśnicie, czego się dopuściliście, i oddacie się w ręce aurorów. Nie wątpię, że nie zostaniecie surowo ukarani, jednak mimo to tego właśnie żądam. Ogłosicie również, że kazałem pochować go w moim grobowcu, ze mną. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, przytulił mocniej Snape'a i w następnej chwili obaj zniknęli.

Pięciu pozostałych czarodziejów nie poruszyło się przez dłuższy czas, zbyt poruszonych tym, co zobaczyli.

Odwrócili się dopiero na dźwięk kroków. Biegła ku nim Hermiona, z Ronem tuż za nią.

- O słodki Merlinie - jęknęła wiedźma na widok zmaltretowanych zwłok.

Ron przeklął głośno.

- Harry nigdy wam tego nie wybaczy - stwierdził, unikając patrzenia na starszych braci. - Chodź, Hermiono, musimy go zabrać.

Razem odwiązali od drzewa ciało Mistrza Eliksirów i przetransportowali je do Hogwartu.

Tydzień później Harry stał wraz z niewielką grupką osób przy grobowcu Albusa Dumbledore'a. Przed nimi spoczywały zwłoki Snape'a, umyte i zawinięte w miękkie jedwabne prześcieradła. Chłopiec westchnął.

- Przepraszam, że nie zdołałem pana ocalić, profesorze - wyszeptał, gdy zmarły składany był do mogiły. - Pan mnie przecież ocalił.

Wszyscy już poszli, a on nadal stał przy zamkniętym grobie.

- Wspaniale dorósł, nieprawdaż? - spytał patrzący na Harry'ego Dumbledore.

- O tak, dorósł. Już nie jest gryfońskim bachorem. Możesz być z niego dumny - bez problemu zgodził się Severus.

- Jestem. Równie dumny, jak dumny jestem z ciebie. - Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do młodszego czarodzieja, który stał obok niego.

- Przestań, bo zacznę się rumienić, staruszku. - Mistrz Eliksirów wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Nastolatek patrzył na nich ze zdumieniem.

- Witaj, Harry - powiedział dyrektor, po czym podniósł rękę, gdy Harry do nich podchodził. - Nie, drogi chłopcze, nie możesz nas dotknąć. Przykro mi. Naprawdę nie żyjemy. Chcieliśmy tylko zapewnić cię, że nie musisz nas opłakiwać. Jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się do niegdyś znienawidzonego ucznia.

- Nie wiń się za moją śmierć, Harry. Wiem, że powstrzymałbyś ich, gdybyś mógł. Teraz jestem w domu. A ty możesz wreszcie trochę pożyć.

Oczy Gryfona wypełniły się łzami.

- Bardzo... się... cieszę, proszę panów - zdołał wykrztusić. - Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się kiedyś zobaczymy.

- Zobaczymy się - zapewnili go. - Wszystkich nas kiedyś spotkasz. Wszak śmierć jest tylko kolejną wspaniałą przygodą i każdy ją w końcu napotka. - Oczy Dumbledore'a błyszczały. - Do widzenia, Harry. Bądź szczęśliwy.

- Do widzenia - wyszeptał chłopiec, patrząc, jak sylwetki znikają. - Do zobaczenia.

Odwrócił się i poszedł do zamku, aby dołączyć do przyjaciół, którzy przeżyli, nieświadom towarzyszących mu bezcielesnych uśmiechów.

**KONIEC**

* * *

_Będę bardzo wdzięczna za komentarze - zarówno autor, jak i tłumacz lubią wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być nawet zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "**Review this Story / Chapter**"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "**Submit Feedback / Review**" i gotowe._

_Każdy komentarz jest dla mnie ważny, każdy się liczy. Będę naprawdę wdzięczna._


End file.
